


Tradition

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [21]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, implied shenanigans, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tradition following your 100th kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> The 21st Day of Christmas for [bartonsquiver](http://bartonsquiver.tumblr.com) because he asked. :)

"Here."

Sam looked up to see a bottle of whiskey in front of him. He followed the line of the arm up into Lee's smiling eyes. "What's this?"

"Whiskey," Lee said, then rolled his eyes when Sam just looked at him. "That was your hundredth kill out there. It's tradition."

"To drink with your commanding officer?"

"No," Lee said as he pulled out a chair and dropped into it before displaying two empty glasses. "To drink with your fellow pilots. Or pilot, since everyone else seems to have abandoned us."

Sam narrowed his eyes and studied Lee, taking in the casual way he was sitting and the smile that still touched his eyes. "And Kara?"

"She's around somewhere. Doing something. Maybe she'll join us later." Lee shrugged as he poured them each a glass. "Or not. Up to you."

"To me?" Sam raised his eyebrows as he slowly picked up the glass.

"She knows I'm here."

"Ah."

"So are we drinking?"

"Tradition, huh?"

"Absolutely. Kara got so drunk for hers that we had to practically pour her into her bunk."

"Now that I can believe." Sam looked at the whiskey for a moment before tossing back the entire shot and holding his glass out for more. "Who am I to buck tradition?"

"Good choice," Lee said with a grin as he poured them both another shot.


End file.
